Teacher's Assistant
by Mystical Snow
Summary: Regina is a hard working teacher who needs help, she hires Emma to be her assistant. Will love blossom, or will their past keep them apart? No magic, no curse. Please read and review!


**Teacher's Assistant **

**Hey everyone so this is my first Once Upon A Time Story; please be kind. This is a SwanQueen endgame so enjoy SQ shippers! I know the first chapter is short, but I promise the chapters will become longer if there is enough response in favor of me for continuing this story. Please Review! **

**Chapter 1**

It didn't matter that she had come from a broken background, that didn't stop her from doing everything she could to make sure her future wouldn't be as fucked up as her past was. She had learned to read at a very young age and ever since then she was constantly learning as much as she possibly could, absorbing whatever kind of knowledge she could get her hands on. At just 15 she was able to get her high school diploma, at 17 she had her A.A, and after that she was able to work at a daycare for almost a year. However that was all about to change because she had just nailed a job as a Teacher's Assistant in a small town far away from the big city. Her plan was to work for a few years as a Teacher's Assistant, than to one day become a teacher herself. Sure she could go through all the hassle of more college courses but Emma felt as though she was ready to be in a class room environment, she wanted to learn everything hands on. She had enough education that could at least allow her to become a teacher's assistant, and from there on she wanted to gain real hands on experience from a teacher that has years of experience. **(I'm not sure if you can become a teacher after being a teacher's assistant for whatever amount of years, but we are just going to pretend that you can in this story) **As Emma started up her little yellow beetle she took one last look at her final foster home, it had been a place of nightmares that she no longer had to deal with again. She was finally free from her past and she could finally start her future in a new place.

"That's right, get the hell out of here ungrateful bitch!" Her foster mother yells. The woman had come down from the apartment building; Emma had her windows down so she could hear the hateful words. She threw an empty beer can at her beetle, but it didn't cause any damage to the old bug. Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman before finally driving off and leaving the hateful woman to drown in her misery alone.

**-Storybrooke Main-**

Dark brown eyes gaze at a pile of paper work with a look of pure disgust.

"Regina giving them your evil look isn't going to make the paper work suddenly disappears out of thin air" A young waitress chuckles. She places the older woman's lunch in front of her.

"Perhaps, however if I had magic Miss Lucas they would have been turned into nothing but ashes by now" Regina replies as her vengeful eyes continued to imagine the pile of paper work up in flames.

"Magic, Magic!" A small boy sitting across from Regina claps his tiny little hands excitedly.

Regina's eyes soften as she smiles for her son. "That's right my little prince, magic would destroy the mean paper work" She grins proudly.

"Didn't you just hire a new assistant to help you out?" Ruby asks as she places Henry's lunch in front of him. The boy happily digs into his food.

"Miss Swan isn't scheduled to start working until Monday, for now I am stuck with all of this for the weekend" Regina scowls and takes a bite into her salad. The older woman hated bringing her work home with her for the weekend; this was supposed to be her time with Henry. She always felt horrible when she had to ask Kathryn to watch her son. All he wanted was to be with his mother, but these past few months have been hard on the mother and son. Due to the lack of teachers at the high school in Storybrooke Regina has taken a load of classes under her wing. She taught 5 different classes and barely had time to get things done while at the school, often having to bring the work load with her home. The woman had been reluctant in hiring a teacher's assistant; Regina was a proud woman and often thought she could handle everything on her own. But when you are a single mother and work starts to take up all of your time away from your only son Regina had, had enough.

"So, is she hot?" Ruby grins when the usually composed teacher flushes.

In a flash the red is gone from her cheeks and her eyes go wide with fury. "Miss Lucas! Would you please not talk like that in front of my three year old son" Regina glares dangerously as she recomposed herself.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Oh chill Regina. That boy is too young to understand what where talking about, and besides he's lost in his own little world" Ruby pointed out. Much to Regina's annoyance the young waitress was correct; the child was happily eating away at his lunch and ignoring the two adults completely.

"Still Miss Lucas I do not wish to discuss about my employee in this manner, it is not professional" Regina explains in her serious tone.

"If you don't spill, I'll just set up another blind date for you" Ruby grins. Regina pierces her most dangerous deathly stare that could make a grown man cry or pee his pants in fear. "Nice try Regina, you know those looks don't scare me" The waitress taunts. Normally Regina could scare anyone that crossed her path with a simple cold stare, but there was only one person in this town that could never seem to fear the evil teacher known as Regina. Although Regina was known to be a cold and harsh teacher, there wasn't a student in her class that wouldn't walk out of it without gaining some kind of knowledge. She was a damn good teacher even if she had to be a bit cruel at times, unfortunately it was the only way to get rebellious teenagers to listen to you, if you weren't tough they would walk all over you and never learn anything.

"I don't have a clue as to what the woman looks like Miss Lucas" Regina finally explains, hoping it would get the young waitress to back off.

"Come on! You have to have something on the girl?" Ruby wines.

"She is still practically a child Miss Lucas!" The teacher huffs in irritation. "I only hired the girl because her resume was really impressive for her age. She was able to receive her high school diploma at just 15 years old; she finished her A.A at 17, and even worked at a day care for almost a year. She wishes to have a more hands on experience as a teacher's assistant before trying to take that leap into becoming a teacher in the future. She's willing to put in whatever hours she is needed for and isn't afraid of hard work" Regina spoke calmly, though Ruby could have sworn she heard a hint of praise in the usually stoic toned woman.

"Sounds like the girl knows what she wants out of life" Ruby smiles.

"It would appear so" Regina nodded as she continued on with her meal.

"Well hopefully she'll be hot" Ruby winks before finally walking off to take care of another customer. Regina sighs and just shakes her head. Ruby was a good friend, but sometimes she could be just as insufferable as her mother about her personal life. Although deep down Regina knew that her mother and Ruby just wanted Regina to be happy and find to love, but the dark haired woman just didn't believe in true love anymore, how could she after Daniel? Through Daniel she learned that love is a weakness, it makes you an easy target; no the only true love she had was for her son Henry. He was all she needed in her life.

**TBC! **


End file.
